


Sunflowers

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan runs through a sea of yellow and green as he chases after the one who stayed by him and loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RusAme

**Sunflowers**

' _Keep running. Keep running. Run faster. Faster.'_

Violet eyes scanned through a rushing sea of tall green stalks and big yellow flowers with black centers. The summer wind rushed passed his ears as he ran faster through the field.

"Come on Vanya!"

The violet eyes darted to the source of this shout and a playful smirk formed on pale lips as the man turned on his heel and rushed in a new direction. The man ran swiftly through the field of sunflowers as he moved towards the one he was looking for.

"Ivan," came the cheerful voice again.

The man smirked confidently as he heard his name being called once again. The voice was much closer than before, and with a sharp turn to the left he caught sight of golden hair and a smiling face. He lunged forward at the man he had been looking for, effectively tackling him down in the field of flowers.

"I told you I'd catch you Fredka," stated Ivan panting heavily as he looked at the man under him.

"Yeah, yeah, you big ox! Get off I need to breath," Alfred said breathlessly as he tried to push the man off him.

The Russian chuckled at the other's weak attempt to push him off, but obliged nonetheless. He slipped off and laid down beside him smiling up at the bright blue sky that was spotted by the large heads of the sunflowers.

"Thank you Alfred."

The American looked over to the older man lying beside him with a content smile on his face. Alfred smiled at him and moved to straddle the other's waist. He loomed over the man and gave a brilliant smile. His hair glowed like a halo as he blocked the sun from the other's view. Ivan smiled up at him and placed a hand on Alfred's tan cheek.

"No thanks needed Ivan. You needed a day to relax and I just happened to know where a field of sunflowers where."

Ivan chuckled at the explanation, but he knew there was more to it. He had been struggling with the sudden death of his younger sister. He could still recall the day when his older sister had told him of the event. How his sister had been run off the road going home after she got off work by a drunk who crashed not far from his sister, but lived. He remembered meeting the man and nearly killing him with his bare hands, but was stopped by his older sister and Alfred. He had grieved for days, even though his sister was a bit on the strange side with a massive brother complex, he still loved her.

It had taken Alfred a great deal of persuading and comforting to get the older man to cheer up, put down the vodka, and continue his life. It has been nearly a month since the funeral and with Alfred at his side he was back to his self again. Now he was out in a sea of his favorite flower with the man he had come to love since having potting soil dumped on him in a hardware store by the blond on accident a year ago.

"I love you Fredka," said Ivan softly as he pulled the other down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Vanya," replied Alfred once they pulled apart, but then went back for a little more.

Their chaste kisses gradually deepened as tongue was added and a moan was shared between them. Ivan wrapped his arms securely around Alfred as he kissed back passionately. Alfred smiled into the kiss as the summer air blew lazily around them. The American moved his hips to scoot up the other's body, but Ivan gave a pleasured hum and gripped his hips. He pushed on them to move Alfred back then up again, making him rock on his lap. The honey blonde groaned into the heated kiss as Ivan moved him. He soon began to move his hips on his own with Ivan's hands still holding on.

"I-Ivan," said Alfred breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss.

This didn't stop Ivan from kissing along Alfred's jaw and neck as he began to rock up into Alfred.

"What is the matter my sunflower," the ash blonde asked innocently as he nipped at the other's neck.

"I-I know we haven't done it in a while, but come on big guy! W-We're outside!"

"Da, we are. Surrounded by a field of sunflowers. It will be fine da?"

Ivan gave a smirk as he ran his tongue over the nape of Alfred's neck and getting a gasp from him. The American shivered under the touch and groaned as Ivan pushed him down a little roughly as they rubbed their crotches together. He could already feel his manhood straining in his pants and feel Ivan's erection as well.

"F-Fine, but only because there's hardly a chance anyone would come out here," grumbled Alfred.

Ivan chuckled at him and moved his hands to cup the American's firm ass.

"Very well Fredka," Ivan said in a whisper as he moved his lips back to capture Alfred's.

Alfred moaned and ground his hips harder against Ivan's as the kiss deepened. The two rutted against each other to the point of finding the lack of skin contact be an annoyance. Ivan moved his arms to hold Alfred to him as he rolled over and put the blonde on his back. Alfred laughed at the cracking sound of sunflowers breaking under him. Ivan honored the flowers that broke for a good cause: ravishing his personal sunflower in a field of sunflowers.

Ivan silenced Alfred with a passionate kiss as he shoved his hands under the blonde's t-shirt. Alfred shivered under the Russian and arched into him wanting more contact. Ivan soon broke the kiss and moved to trail kisses down the other body while he moved a hand to cup the bulged in Alfred's jeans. He squeezed it as he nipped one of the blonde's nipples and Alfred let out a breathy moan and arched into Ivan. Alfred bucked his hips as he felt Ivan squeeze him again then rub him.

"V-Vanya come ooonnn," he said groaning as his lover teased him.

The ash blonde smiled into Alfred's tan skin then pulled back to sit up. He quickly undid the American's jeans and was about to slip his hand inside when Alfred grabbed it.

"W-Wait," he said trying to catch his breath. He sat up and scooted over to Ivan. "Let's do it together."

Ivan smiled at the offer and smiled wider as Alfred kissed him roughly and moved his hand to touch the larger bulge in his pants. Ivan moved to sit evenly on the ground and pulled Alfred closer to him, only leaving enough room between them for their hands to move. Alfred bit Ivan's lower lip then let it slip away from him as he pulled back. He smiled deviously at the dazed Russian and moved to undo his pants. He slipped his hand into the ash blonde's pants and pulled out his large cock. Ivan groaned at the feel of Alfred touching him and he moved his hand to take hold of Alfred's manhood.

The two looked at each other before leaning forward and resting their foreheads against each other's as they moved their hands. They're breathing became labored as they stroked each other. Ivan ran his thumb over the head of Alfred's throbbing cock, smearing the pre that had formed from their rutting. Alfred groaned and moved his head up to bring Ivan's up with him, and captured his lips with his own. It was just a sloppy graze of lips, but it seemed to make them want to do kiss each other more.

"I-Ivan. God Ivan," gasped out Alfred as he moved his hand faster.

He loved the feel of the large cock twitching in his hand as he brought Ivan closer to climax. Ivan groaned and moved his hand faster, squeezing with each stroke and rubbing his thumb over the tip. He moved his head to the side and moved to kiss Alfred's neck. The American was surprised at first when his support from Ivan shift and his head fell onto the other's shoulder but he recovered quickly as the other began to kiss and mark his neck. The honey blonde moaned at the action and began to do the same to Ivan's neck.

Ivan moaned as Alfred marked him back and moved his hand to move Alfred's hand away. The blonde was reluctant to let go but relented and Ivan took hold of both of them. He pulled away from Alfred's now darkly marked neck and pushed their lower halves closer. The slick feel of their cocks rubbing together was enough to send them over almost too quickly. Their hot spunk mixed together as the Ivan held their cocks together. They both moaned for each other and Alfred shivered as he felt himself finish. Ivan squeezed their manhoods in one long stroke to get everything out and moaned as he finished as well. Alfred gave a dazed smile and Ivan kissed his swollen lips eagerly.

When they pulled apart Ivan wiped his hand off on the grass around them and Alfred moved forward to be completely in his lap. His legs went on either side of the Russian, pushing their flaccid manhoods together as he moved up to kiss Ivan. Ivan smiled softly in the kiss and when they pulled apart Alfred rested his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay Vanya."

"Da, I still have Katyusha."

"Don't forget about me," stated Alfred as he pinched Ivan teasingly.

The Russian chuckled and took Alfred's hand in his own.

"And you Fredka. I still have you."

* * *

***So I made this in order to get my mind working again for my Circus fic and well... It didn't work but atleast this turned out pretty awesome... right?*I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcome!***


End file.
